


The Sweatshirt Fiasco

by Ari_7



Series: Oneshots - Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sweatshirt Stealing, Sweatshirts, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7





	The Sweatshirt Fiasco

"Pansy, I can't find my sweatshirt anywhere," Draco huffed as he flopped onto a couch in the 8th year common room.  
Pansy sighed. "Which one?"  
"It's black and it has a golden snitch on the back."  
"Nope, haven't seen it. Did you check the closet? Maybe you left it in there last year when you finally got out of it."  
Draco stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief. "Pansy, my favourite sweatshirt is missing! This is NOT the time for gay jokes!"  
Pansy chuckled. It's always time for gay jokes.

~A week later~

"Pansy! Another hoodie went missing! You don't suppose you've seen it anywhere, have you?"  
Not this again, Pansy thought. Draco's sweatshirts had been going missing one by one for the past week. "Maybe someone stole it."  
Draco's eyes widened. Who would dare steal from Draco Malfoy, pureblood ex death eater? Oh, that's right. Probably everyone. "I don't know, Pans. When I left for potions it was here, and when I got back it was gone. All the 8th years have class then, so who could've stolen it?"  
"Someone with stealth, apparently." Or maybe just someone willing to skip class for your hoodie.

~3 days later~

"Pansy! Someone must've ta-" Draco stopped as Pansy cut him off.  
"Your hoodie? Another one? Why haven't you charmed them yet?"  
"That's... why didn't I think of that?" Draco responded as he walked back to his dorm.

~The next day~

Harry and Ron were sitting in the stands, waiting for the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw quidditch game. They never used money for bets on these matches, instead opting for dares.  
"I bet you Ravenclaw's going to catch the snitch." It was the obvious bet, as Hufflepuff never really had a chance. "If I win, I dare you to transfigure Snape's nose into a pig snout without getting caught. What's your dare?  
Ron thought for a moment before letting a big grin spread across his face. "If Hufflepuff catches the snitch, you have to wear one of Malfoy's sweatshirts to dinner tonight." Seeing Harry's expression, he added, "Don't act like it's this big to-do. I know you've been stealing them."  
Harry gaped at his best friend. "How...?" He asked, head cocked to the side and brows furrowed.  
Ron laughed. "Harry, we share a room. You really think I didn't notice you smelling them in the middle of the night? You didn't even put up charms!"  
Harry sighed at his own stupidity. "Let's just watch the game."

~That night~

Draco walked into the great hall for dinner and made his way to the Slytherin table. It wasn't until he sat down that he noticed something was off. Pansy saw Draco staring and followed his gaze to the Gryffindors. In the sea of red, there was one green hoodie. Draco's green hoodie.  
"Pansy... is potter wearing my hoodie?" He asked with a confused expression. Pansy tried to hold back her laughter. This was just too good.  
"I don't know, Dray. Why don't you go ask him?"  
Draco sat and considered this for a moment before getting up and walking over to the table. "Enjoying my sweatshirt, Potter?" He spat. Harry looked up at the scowling Slytherin.  
"Yes, actually. It's quite comfortable." And it smells like you.  
"I know it's comfortable. I'm a Malfoy. I'll have only the best. That includes my hoodies."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Is that all you're here for? To tell me your hoodie is comfortable?"  
Draco just stared. "Well, can I have it back?"  
Harry paused his eating. "Right now? In the middle of dinner? I'll have you know I've got nothing on underneath, and while I'm fine with that, are you sure you want everyone else seeing a topless Harry during their meal?  
"No, no. You're right." Draco quickly started. "Meet me in the common room later. I want all the other ones, too. I'm assuming you've got them?"  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll give them back," he said with a wave. "Now could you kindly go to your table and let me eat?"

~In the common room~

"Must you have all your meetings in the dead of night?" Harry sighed as he handed Draco his hoodies.  
"Yes," Draco responded as he took them and carefully checked each one for flaws. "It's the only way to ensure privacy." He blushed and quickly added, “Not like we'd need any privacy.”  
Harry stood back, hoping this would be over soon so he could go back to sleep. After Draco finished his inspections, he looked up. “I'm missing one. It's black, with a golden snitch.”  
Harry's face went red. “I'm keeping that one.”  
Draco blinked. “Harry, you can't just steal it. I said to bring all of them. Why are you trying to keep that one?”  
Harry's response was mumbled and he looked at his shoes.  
“What was that?”  
Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and looked the Slytherin dead in the eye. “I said, it smells like you.”  
Draco took a step forward on impulse. “Oh,” was all he said, his pale skin tinged pink. Harry took a step, leaving almost no space between the two. Draco's arms snaked around Harry's waist. Draco spoke, his voice low. “You know, Potter, I've been waiting for this moment for eight ye-”  
Draco never got the chance to finish as Harry had crashed their lips together. The kiss was hungry at first, then it softened. After a few moments, Harry backed down and Draco pulled the shorter boy into his arms. Harry rested his head against Draco and whispered, “Me too.”


End file.
